Golden Sun: The Price of Recklessness
by Devanor
Summary: Did Matthew really get out unscathed after being knocked down from the Apollo Lens thrice? Let's just say i doubt that...
1. Losing the Light

**My Third work. Just like the second, if anyone here has read it, it's shortly after the activation of the Apollo Lens.**

* * *

><p>The group were at the inn of Tonfon, having ended the Grave Eclipse and were now going to rest before setting out towards Belinsk with Eoleo's ship, yet Himi, Rief and Amiti exchanged troubled looks.<p>

"Well?" Was the only thing Matthew asked.

Neither of them knew how to break it to him. Rief is the son of Mia, the greatest healer of all of Weyard, yet there was nothing he could do. Himi and Amiti, having the Third Eye which sees "the essential truth" and the Insight psynergy, which revealed "what had to be done" respectively, were unable to help him.

After carefully considering his words of choice, Rief finally spoke. "I'll be honest with you Matthew. Your future... looks dark." Amiti glared at Rief for making such a statement, yet Matthew understood.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, even with such a half-assed joke. At least it was better than Tyrell's." Matthew let out a sigh. "And there's no way I might recover?"

Rief shaked his head, only to remember the issue at hand, but Matthew spoke before him. "It's not that bad yet Rief."

"Shouldn't we... tell the others?" Amiti asked, unsure as to what to do next.

Sighing again, Matthew realized it was for the best. "Yeah, we should. Rief, could you do it?" Rief nodded, and began walking out of the room. "Amiti, Himi." Matthew's face turned to the both of them. "Please leave me alone for now..."

Neither of them could understand his suffering, but they agreed, it was probably for the best to leave him alone for a bit. As Rief descended the stairs, Tyrell rose from a chair.

"Hey Rief, what did Matthew want to talk about? It seemed really important." Tyrell asked frankly, as he wasn't exactly known for his common sense nor caution, yet Rief knew the sooner they got to know, the better.

"Matthew... is loosing the light, so to say..." Rief normally didn't speak so cryptically, but as it was the first time he had to bring such grave news, he was unsure weather to say it frankly like Tyrell or not, so he decided to say it in whatever manner he could that made it seem less serious.

"Loosing the...? What are you blabbering about now, Rief?" Tyrell obviously didn't understand his statement, yet a gasp from behind him indicated that Karis had well understood what he was saying.

"No... it can't be true, Rief!" Karis almost pleaded him, hoping he was joking, or perhaps had made a misstake. Yet he only shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Those few words almost made Karis burst into tears, but Tyrell almost exploded into anger as he still didn't understand what they were talking about.

"What are you two talking about? How about explaining to me so I too can take part in this discussion?!"

"Tyrell... Matthew's going to be blind soon." It was Amiti who spoke. The statement almost made Tyrell wonder if he had just tried to pull a joke, but Amiti's serious expression shot down any hope of it being one.

Before he got a chance at saying anymore, the group heard someone going down the stairs, albeit VERY slowly. It was Matthew, with some sort of bandage covering his eyes. "Might as well get used to it, since i'm going to have to live like this before long, anyway." He attempted a smile, but the others just looked at him with sadness (not that he could percieve that). The leader of the Warriors of the Eclipse going blind the day after they had saved the world. Was there anything more pitiful than that?

"Thank the ancients Sveta's asleep, she has enough to worry about since she'll be the queen of Belinsk once we get back." Matthew stated, altho it didn't sound like he was happy at all. And why would he be?

"Matt..." Tyrell began, but he was at a loss for words. What would he say?

Karis noticed it, and quickly took word. "Matthew, even if you're going blind, it's not like it's the end of the world, right? You still have us! We'll help you come through this ordeal."

He couldn't help but smile at this, as Matthew came to the conclusion that she was right. He would manage somehow, Blind or not.

"Yeah! You can say we'll be your eyes or something!" Tyrell said, and Matthew heard something that sounded very familiar, namely Karis slapping Tyrell on the back of his head.

"Surely you could have said anything but that?!" She was obviously angry, but Matthew only laughed at Karis. "It's fine Karis, he was merely trying to cheer me up." As he stopped laughing, Matthew took word again. "We should get some sleep, we have to be on our way early tomorrow, the sooner we get to Belinsk the better."

As they all went into their respective rooms, Matthew lay in the bed, deep in thought. _Wonderful. I risk my life trying to save the world, and this is my reward? _After considering, he shook his head at himself. _No, it isn't. This is my reward for being reckless, trying to activate the Apollo Lens despite it being obvious there would be strong light at the top. Altho I couldn't have known it would be stronger than anywhere else. But I still should've been more cautious. _He couldn't repress a light snort. _And here I thought it was Tyrell that would get himself in serious trouble one day..._

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you might have noticed Eoleo played no part in this chapter, I simply didn't think he would fit in such a serious conversation, despite being the oldest in the group... Well, except for Kraden, but hell he's around 100 years old! I'll make sure Eoleo gets around next chapter.<strong>


	2. Last Vision

**Aaaaaand second chapter!**

* * *

><p>As the other's were boarding the ship, Matthew found himself hesitating. "Is something wrong, Matthew?" Kraden had been at the Tonfon library until late at night, yet Rief had told him about Matthew going blind once he returned together with Eoleo, who most likely had been gambling (Altho Karis hadn't let him have much, as she was sort of the groups accountant).<p>

He didn't answer. Venus adepts had an ability that, if honed, allowed them to feel the lifeforce of anyone and anything living, and the stronger the adept, the further they could feel. His father had demonstrated this when Tyrell was inside a cave, that was on the other side of the Tanglewoods. This had allowed Matthew to somewhat know if anyone was approaching, if they were wounded, and, if he focused, allowed him to know if they were active or asleep.

The catch, however, was that said Venus adept had to be connected to the ground, as did the living thing they were trying to feel. Thus, boarding the boat would mean that he would be totally blind. Anyone, being quiet enough, could approach him and potentionally kill him and he wouldn't be aware of it. Not that he thought anyone in the group would do that, Ancients forbid anyone from believing that, but if a monster boarded the boat and it was a tad clever than most...

"Ey, ye goin' to walk to Belinsk or somethin'?" Eoleo asked. Taking a deep breath, Matthew boarded the boat, and as soon as he no longer touched the ground, all the lifeforces he had felt since morning vanished. Now, he had to rely on touch and hearing, as his smell wasn't nearly as developed as the Beastmen, and taste wasn't particularly useful when walking.

Sveta was the only one still unaware of his deteriorating sight, But it's not like she could be blamed. After all, she was completely exhausted from wearing the Umbra Gear, and if it hadn't been for Retreat they would've been stuck in Apollo Sactum until Sveta recovered. As soon as they got to the inn at Tonfon, she had immediately fallen asleep. Even now she was sleeping. Eoleo had had to carry her from the inn to the cabin, as he was the strongest physically.

As the ship left port, Matthew stood at the Bow, smelling the salty sea air. He had heard that when loosing one of the five senses, the other senses would improve, but as he expected the change wasn't instant. _I just hope we can get to Belinsk fast enough. I could've coped with the blindness as long as I could feel lifeforce, but now every sound makes me nervous._

While he didn't hear any footsteps, he heard a creak behind him, as if someone was trying to sneak up on him but stepped on a bad plank. In an instant he had drawn his sword, the Sol Blade, and was facing the direction the sound had come from.

"Matthew?" He recognized the voice as Sveta's, let out a sigh and put the sword on his back again. "I'm sorry Matthew, I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled. "You did, regardless." She blushed at the statement, before taking word. "Rief told me about your... condition." Only giving a nod in response, Sveta continued. "Matthew, I'm not going to pretend I understand what you're going through, but... I'm here if you need to talk about it." Matthew nodded again, and decided to take her up on the offer. "Do you know what the worst thing about going blind is?" Before she got to answer, he continued. "It's the fact there're so many things you won't get to see, again or for the first time. And you know what? That fact scares me. I'm only 16 years old, I have so much ahead of me, and I will never get to see it..." Sveta looked at him. She knew she couldn't fully understand his suffering, but he made some of it clear to her. "When Rief told me I would go blind, I didn't think about it too much. I would manage somehow. Now, i'm not sure anymore..." He turned to face the sunset, took of his bandage and opened his eyes. "The last thing i'll see, is this. Rief said that my sight would be gone completely a short time after midnight." Matthew looked at Sveta, then shook his head. "All I see right now is your silhouette... and soon, not even that."

He felt something soft and ticklish on his cheek. _Her hand? _"Even if you can't see, there's nothing that states you can't enjoy life, no?" She then gave him a quick kiss on his other cheek. The shock left him dumbstruck. "Try to find a reason to be happy, Matthew. It pains me to see you like this. You're still alive, you can find happiness, i'm sure of it." As she walked away, Matthew came to his senses. "Sveta. I... thanks. You're right, i'm alive, and I will overcome this, just as we overcame the Grave Eclipse." Turning to face him, she smiled(he guessed). "I'm happy to hear that." He then went to his room, lied down in the bed. _That's right, i'm still alive, and I will somehow endure._

* * *

><p><strong>Even tho it wasn't labelled romance, i couldn't help but squeeze in the kiss, my apologies...<strong>


	3. Coping with the Darkness

**Final Chapter!**

* * *

><p>As they were heading home, Matthew thought back at what had happened once they had disembarked at Belinsk. He had literally jumped off the ship when they reached port, and when he connected to the ground once again, he could feel multiple lifeforces from the direction of the city.<p>

"Couldn't wait to get yer feet on the ground, eh?" Eoleo asked with a small laugh. While not one himself, Eoleo were at least aware of the Life Sense ability all Venus Adepts shared.

As the others disembarked the ship, they all noticed that the city was full of activity. One of the Beastmen that worked on repairing a hole in a wall spotted the group, or more specifically, Sveta.

"Hey look, the princess has returned!" Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, and quickly ran over to the group. They were all glad to see the princess, but their cheerful attitude wouldn't last for long.

"Er... princess? Where's the king?" Sveta immediately lost her happy expression from seeing her people alive and well.

"King Volechek, my brother, he's..." She stopped, the words stuck in her throat as tears formed in her eyes.

Matthew, who stood beside her, wrapped his left arm around her, much to her surprise. "Your king sacrificed himself in order to stop the Grave Eclipse." While he didn't see their expressions, he could already guess what they felt.

"No..." "King Volechek..."

As they quietly mourned Volecheks death, Sveta took word. "Everyone, I know how you feel. My brother was a strong and wise king, despite being young. While I don't think I can live up to be his equal, I will strive to be worthy as his successor." She looked at the people -her people- before she continued. "Today will become a day of mourning, and tomorrow will be a day of celebration." Everyone's gazes were stuck on Sveta, as she spoke. "Today, we will mourn my brother's passing, as well as everyone who fell during the Grave Eclipse. And tomorrow, we will celebrate the end of said eclipse. Remember, we have lost a lot, many have died, but through Volechek's sacrifice, we are still alive. His death will NOT be in vain!"

The crowd exploded into a cheer at Sveta's speech. While they were sad at Volechek's passing, Sveta made them realize that they had many a reason to be happy as well, and the group led by Matthew, now called the Warriors of the Eclipse, were greeted as heroes.

The day afterward, the group were going to go separate ways, with the trio consisting of Matthew, Karis and Tyrell were going to return to the cabin at Goma Plateau.

While it was a sad parting, Sveta wore a cheerful expression. "We will see eachother again, right?"

"Of course! We're all young, except for Kraden, and he doesn't age!" Karis answered. The group burst into laughter. Everyone except Matthew.

"Wish I could promise something like that..." he said with a sad tone. They all stopped laughing while staring at him. They had completely forgotten that Matthew was blind.

Yet after a moment of silence, it was he who burst into a hearthy laughter, and soon everyone realized that he was joking. Sure, he was serious about "not being able to see the others again" but he said it as a joke, as to convey to the others that he wasn't that bothered by his blindness anymore.

Back at the present, Matthew was using his Life Sense to it's fullest in order to avoid monsters on the way home, as he could feel them a considerable distance away and thus, with Karis' help, plan a safe way. Not that they couldn't fight the monsters in the area, but they wanted to get back as soon as possible.

As they climbed the Plateau, Matthew could feel two lifeforces a short distance away. It was most likely Garet and Isaac, altho he hadn't been using Life sense a lot when they were nearby, so he couldn't discern if it really were them or not.

"Isaac, look! The children are back!" That voice was definitely Garet's. The reunion was a happy one, at least until Isaac noted Matthew's bandage. As they explained what had happened, including the activation of the Alchemy Dynamo and the subsequent rising of Luna Tower and the Grave Eclipse, Isaac only nodded.

"I see... Alex always were unpredictable. Forcing the activation of this "Dynamo" and then helping you stop it." As he stood up from the chair, Isaac went over to his son. "Matthew, i'm sorry to see what has happened to you. Maybe I should call Mia over to see if she can..."

"No." Matthew interrupted him. "Rief may not be as strong a healer as Mia, but she were the one who taught him, so he should know what can and cannot be done. Besides, I think I can live like this, somehow. Would've been worse if I wasn't a Venus Adept."

Isaac heard the resolve in Matthew's voice, and nodded. "Just make sure to remember, Matthew. We will all help you. You aren't going to do this alone."

* * *

><p><strong>I really thought that that ability to feel life should have a name, but i didn't know of any "official" name, so i simply called it "Life Sense", based on Sveta's "Spirit Sense".<strong>


End file.
